Bed Wetting Baby
by Pwnguin
Summary: We were five, and that was the age when it was still acceptable to have boy-girl sleepovers. Based on a scene in How To Be Popular by Meg Cabot. Slightly Lilly/Oliver. Part of the Loliver Summer Post-A-Thon


**A/N: Okay, I am forcing myself to write something for the Loliver Summer Post-a-thon, and then this idea hit me like, "BAM!"**

**The latest book I've read is **_**How To Be Popular**_** by Meg Cabot. The main characters, Steph and Jason, reminded me so much of Lilly and Oliver. And then I remembered a little scene that happened in the story that would be so adorable, ahem-- ADORKABLE, with Loliver. So I'm remaking the scene to fit them. This should be fun. Hehe.**

**If you haven't read the book, it doesn't matter. But you should read it. Haha.**

**Bed Wetting Baby  
**By Pwnguin

I was five. What did you expect? Little girl, countless glasses of Sprite, sleepover. It was obviously expected. Thinking back, I'm glad it happened.

Five. Such a great age. Beginning of education. Learning new things. Oliver and I had just "graduated" kindergarten. To celebrate, Oliver's grandmother invited me over for a sleepover. Now, I know what you're thinking, but hey, we were five, and that was the age when it was still acceptable to have boy-girl sleepovers. Plus, Oliver was just a house behind, I wasn't going to be so far away from home. Oliver's parents were taking a trip to someplace I couldn't pronounce back then, so I never remembered where they went.

We spent the whole day watching TV, pigging out on junk food, and ridiculing each other to our deaths. Oliver's grandmother, who let me call her "Grammy", let us have Sprite. Now, my parents never let me have sugary sodas on a daily basis, so I took advantage of the fact.

It was 10:00 when Grammy sent us to hit the hay.

Oliver climbed into his Spiderman bedsheets while I wrapped up into my Barbie sleeping bag on the floor. But we didn't sleep.

"You owe me a lollipop for losing in Chutes and Ladders," Oliver whispered.

"No way, you cheated." I defended.

"Cheaters never win and winners never cheat," Oliver said. He rolled over in his bed so I could see him.

"But you always moved your thingie one more space than the dice said," I pouted.

"Who says?"

"I do!"

This went on for a while, until we both fell asleep.

Then, the expected, unexpected at the time, happened.

I woke up and discovered I had wet my sleeping bag.

A million things ran through my mind, "I wet my sleeping bag. Oliver's gonna make fun of me. What am I gonna do? OLIVER'S GONNA MAKE FUN OF ME." I wanted to cry. So I got up and went into Grammy's room and jumped into the bed.

She woke up immediately, "What's wrong Lilly, hun?" she asked.

"I.. I... I wet the bed Grammy. I don't know what to do! Oliver's gonna make fun of me and call me a bed wetting baby!" Right then and there, I burst into tears.

Grammy soothed my tears and immediately helped. She threw my underwear into the washer without waking Oliver up. Then she sent me back to bed.

"But.. but.. but.."

"What is it, hun?"

"I DON'T HAVE ANY UNDERWEAR!" Yes, that's the kind of kid I was.

Grammy laughed and went through Oliver's drawer and pulled out a pair of Spiderman underwear.

I looked at them with disbeliefment. She was going to make me wear underwear that matched Oliver's bedsheets.

"Lilly, boy's underwear is just like girl's underwear. Just wear it, and I'll get your underwear back in the morning, okay?"

I sniffed and nodded, "Okay."

As I got back to bed, I felt a little thrill of wearing Oliver's "big boy pants" as he called them. I fell asleep almost immediately.

In the morning while Oliver was still sleeping, Grammy returned my underwear and I gave back the Spiderman undies, even though I enjoyed them very much. Grammy told NO ONE about this. Not even my parents. So this little episode was between me and her.

Maybe I'll tell Oliver one day, just get a laugh out of it.

Or not. After all, I don't want to be called a "bed wetting baby".

--

**A/N: Okay, not much Loliver ness, but they were kids, what could I do?**

**Review please?**

_**Part of the Loliver Summer Post-a-thon**_


End file.
